


JeanMarco Winter Break

by Yoitay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Art, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoitay/pseuds/Yoitay
Summary: Jean and Marco have finally finished all of their school finals and the holiday shopping is done. Now just to decorate and start cooking to prepare for their first Christmas party in their apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Songbird321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all that good at writing fics so I tried to draw several events to make up for it!! I Hope you like it


End file.
